Gossip girl name is Diane
by Blue fantaisie
Summary: What if Diane told about Sookie to Eric before he met her at Fangtasia ?
1. Chapter 1

All characters belongs to Charlaine Harris of course.

This story begins from the chapter 3 of the book 1. This chapter has been corrected the 27th of August by QTlex, who I thank. Like that all the story is beta read and shouldn't show big mistakes.

Chapter 1

_One night in Fangtasia, Diane visited Eric and since she's the queen of gossips he invited her to share a real meal (not that awful synthetic blood) and blab, thanks to the numerous fangbangers of his club._

"Mainstreaming? Bill? Are you sure?" Eric asked thrusting hard into his fangbanger on the desk.

"Yes, Sheriff I assure you" Diane replied licking the neck of her last meal, a man glamorized twenty minutes ago. She was enjoying him on the couch of the office. "He even dates a human girl."

"Really Diane you're still the funny one, I don't buy it. I know Bill can be weak to some extent, but he's got his vampire pride. No?" Eric replied readjusting his pants.

"You can go, you won't remember this part of your night" Eric said staring at his McPeople, a young woman of 20. She left without a sound.

"And I didn't tell you the best part!"

"I'm all ears my beautiful". Eric sat his 6'4'' frame down in his armchair, extending his proportionately long arms behind his head.

"Once we were visiting him, I opened the door and tried to glamour this woman, Sookie's her name, and…" Her voice reached a higher pitch.

"Yes, what?" Eric knew she wanted to be begged. He played her game.

"She wasn't affected, not even a little bit! By Liam or Malcolm either. The first time I see that." Diane was all excited, perhaps by her story or her fangbanger, Eric couldn't tell.

"Awkward, for sure." Eric asserted in a neutral tone.

"And after…" Her little game went on.

"Yes, after…" Eric was more eager to hear the rest.

"Bill claimed her but he lied, I can tell you, her virgin blood was obvious to me."

"You mean she wasn't bitten previously."

"No…yes…that too. I mean she is a true virgin! And she's not that young, she must be in her mid twenties! It's my gift, I can tell." She added with pride.

"Is she ugly?"

"No, a true gourmet menu, master, I assure you. Blonde with blue eyes and great boobs. And her scent is a scrumptious delight"

"Am I mistaken or are we still in the 21st century? Are all human men complete pussies in Louisiana?" _So refreshing to make such a discovery_, Eric thought. "And where does this heavenly creature live?"

"Just across the cemetery of Bill's house in Bon Temps. And she's a waitress in a bar nearby: Merlotte's. She's special too."

"Explain."

"Yes, I couldn't decipher it at first, but she must be a kind of psychic"

"Fortunately, I'm still sated. I'm looking forward to meeting her now, the last time I had a psychic, mmmh," Eric stroked himself in anticipation, the boredom leaving his face for a moment.

Diane had finished and made the same routine with her meal as Eric did. The man left, shutting the door softly.

"Why did you tell me? Bill won't join your nest and you know it."

"Yes, but he refused in a harsh way, and it's not to my liking."

"So I don't owe you?"

"Of course not, I was so delighted to be invited into your office. This piece of information is for free and for you alone Sheriff." Diane expressed herself obediently. Eric enjoyed his power, knowing she wanted to be assured of his good will. Her nest was always a trouble maker for their area sheriffs.

"The pleasure was mine." And with that Diane knew she must leave. Eric was lost in his thoughts.

_This evening was useful for once, mixing feed, fuck and talk is not my favourite part, but it's the best way for a sheriff to know what's going on through the grapevine. And with this bitch, I can be assured of good gossips. I don't trust Bill. Diane had always had a crush on him, even if she only slept with him once. Poor girl, it's not sane. OK I'm becoming a cynic here. So let's use this new piece of news…_

"Pam."

"Yes, master?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews are always highly welcomed for Thor's sake!


	2. Eric, my name is Eric Northman

All characters belong to Charlaine Harris of course.

Note : This part takes place in book 1 the day after Dawn was found dead. Sookie planned to go to Fangtasia in two nights.

Chapter 2 : Eric, my name is Eric Northman

_Later that night at Merlotte's_

Eric knew this bar. A family place. As a bar owner he kept a close look at every similar establishment in his area. The only interest of this local "competitor" resides in the fact that the owner is a shifter. If one of the waitresses was really a psychic, this spot could be defined as a supernatural magnet.

The parking lot was not even gravelled and it was very poorly lit. A hole for rednecks, that's all it was. Outside, the front was all decayed and the trailer by the rear was hidden, though only partially.

_I hope it's worth it_, Eric thought. _At the same time, I've known worse, much worse, in… the 11__th__ century, was it?_

Eric opened the door. The room was crowded with several groups, sports teams from Bon Temps, one of students, one of male co-workers, tourists, families and couples of all kinds. The night was still young it seemed. As his body framed the door, the buzz of talking stopped. He gazed from one side to another to find out what was going on. One could have heard a pin drop.

Yes, sometimes, people, especially women, stared at him, open-mouthed. But that was not the case here. Maybe they don't like strangers, odd for this part of Louisiana.

He went straight to the bar and as soon as he acknowledged Sam, the buzz started again.

"Sam."

"Eric."

"Business is doing well?"

"As you can see," Sam agreed reluctantly.

"May I stay and give out flyers for my bar?"

"Be my guest, but my customers are not really "your target audience", as marketing people like to say," Sam replied, busy with serving pitchers of beer and cocktails.

"Well, we'll see. I didn't know your bar was vampire friendly. I saw the sticker on your door."

"As a matter of fact, vampires are welcome here."

Eric chuckled. "Since when?"

"Since a vampire moved here to Bon Temps."

"Bill Compton comes here?" Eric frowned.

"Yep."

"Amazing. Sometimes people change, even vampires." Eric looked around. "So, for now I'll sit in one of your booths and spend a peaceful night enjoying your vampire friendly bar, which now has its second patron with fangs."

"Do as you wish." Sam replied in a neutral tone.

During their chit-chat, Eric had observed the waitresses passing by. It was not hard to determine which one was "his target" for this night, and her section.

As soon as Eric was seated, a smiling Sookie was welcoming him.

"Hello, my name is Sookie. We can offer you a selection of True Blood in A, B and O, positive or negative flavours. What can I get you?"

"Hmm Sookie, I'm delighted with this offer. If I dared, I'd ask for the real deal, but I'm not here to frighten you, my dear. May I smell your hand to inspire me?" he purred.

He already knew her type, but he wanted to see if she would object if he touched her.

She did not. She actually became more relaxed after he laid his hand on hers.

"O positive will be fine, Sookie."

"Huh, right away."

A blushing Sookie fetched him the bottle of True Blood.

"You are really efficient; maybe you could give me some tips."

"Tips about what, Sir?"

"Call me Eric. My name is Eric Northman and I own a club in Shreveport."

"Fangtasia?"_ What the hell? How does she know? Though Diane was right, she's innocent._

"How do you know?" he asked, surprised, even if he managed not to show it.

"I can read, and your wear a Fangtasia T-shirt." Sookie giggled.

"Right, so you know my club?" replied an embarrassed Eric. _Is this her power? To make vampires loose theirs heads? Make fools of themselves? Northman, get a grip for Thor's sake!_

"I only know about its reputation, but can we have a chat during my break in 20 minutes?" continued a very business-like Sookie.

"It will be my pleasure," Eric said smoothly.

And as Sookie moved away from Eric, he could admire her luscious curves and her beautiful hair moving. He was laughing internally at his own stupidity. _Yes she's worth the miles for sure, whether she's a psychic or not, I don't give a damn. Diane was not even sure for that matter. It's better to watch Sookie than this disgusting bottle of blood - my prop as it was._

"May I join you?" The voice came from the booth directly behind him.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't managed to ward his surroundings like a good warrior should.

"Certainly not," he answers abruptly. This woman was definitely not his type: skinny, sad eyes and too much makeup.

His mind kept on wandering: _Yes, this Sookie has happy, sweet eyes like the girls from my human life in the spring in Scandinavia. I'm drifting away, what's the matter with me? _

And with that, the memories of those happy days resurfaced. The sounds of a simple and happy life: children playing, women chatting in groups in the square, his father the village chief surpassing his gathered men by his height alone while preparing the next raid for Eric's fifteenth birthday. His first raid! Wanda was listening on his right side, Lars on the other side.

All his senses were sharpened by the anticipation. He knew his older brother wouldn't be chosen to be the future chief. Bjorn was known to be wise but he will make a better second-in-command, and despite his young age, leadership was the main characteristic of Eric and his father already told them that Eric was better suited for the role.

"Eric, it's time for my break, may I join you?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I thank you all for your kind reviews, they boosted me to write as fast as I can. And as this chapter is beta read by the wonderful Mariaterese I'm becoming more confident about the English and the text level of this one. I hope this continuation was to your liking. More of Eric/Sookie soon.


	3. The first talk

All characters belong to Charlaine Harris of course.

Chapter 3 : First talk

"Eric, it's time for my break, may I join you?"

"Yes, of course." Eric agreed, coming back from the memories his younger days.

Sookie placed herself in front of him in the booth with her glass of water.

"First of all, have you heard about the recent events in Bon Temps?" Sookie asked, her eyes full of concern.

"I may be dead but I read newspapers. I assume you are talking about the crime?"

"The crimes as a matter of facts."

"I admit maybe I don't read them carefully every day. So what's the connection with me? And by the way; how do you know about my nature?" He added with a smirk.

Sookie paused for a moment, reached for two pictures from her apron and showed him.

"You answer my questions first, and I answer yours, deal?" She offered with a confident tone.

"You drive a hard bargain, but I like that. Shoot." He smiled despite himself at her boldness.

"Alright then, do you know these women?"

"Yes, they both came to my bar, and I tasted this one." He replied softly with a grin pointing to Dawn.

"By any chance, do you remember whom they were with?"

"Not so fast, beautiful. My turn now." He wanted to show Sookie that two could play that game and she was no match to a thousand year old vampire.

"What..?" Sookie squirmed nervously on the bench, eyes wide open.

"How did you know about my nature?"

Sookie became focused on her glass.

"Your white skin?" she tried in a low tone.

"I don't think so."

"It's difficult to tell but it's obvious to me." She looked ashamed and became lost in her thoughts.

"You can trust me, I won't hurt you…unless you want me to," he mused. "No, you're not the whip type? But one can never tell."

"Um… whatever. Sometimes I'd like to know my preferences too," she whispered absentmindedly while staring at the tabletop. She pulled herself together quickly.

"And naturally, you never lie?" She challenged him smiling.

"I give you my word as a warrior. Know that I'm feared by my enemies and respected among my people for that, young woman." He assured her solemnly.

"Huh.., here it is: I can't hear you. I mean, I can't hear your thoughts," she whispered. "And it's so peaceful," she went on with relief.

"I'm peaceful?! It's the first time in my long existence that I'm being characterised with that adjective," he chuckled. _It has been a long time since I laughed so much._

"And that's it? You're not surprised by my handicap?"

"No, sweet one. You're far from being the weirdest I've ever encountered, and your ability is considered a gift by many people. Why are you working here, by the way? You could be a very wealthy woman."

"How? In school, I couldn't stay close to people unless they were very simple, if you see what I mean."

"Air in their heads?"

"Yeah."

"You can't block the thoughts? You don't have shields? It must be exhausting."

"That's the story of my life."

Sam approached nervously; "Cher, sorry to interrupt, but Arlene would like to take her break too."

"Yes, Sam, I'm on my way."

Sam moved away at once to his bar.

"I must go back to Fangtasia as well. May I see you again? I'd like to know more about those crimes – I suppose the hushed moment of my entrance was a result of those events. I have duties at work, but will you consider visiting me at Fangtasia tomorrow night? Here is the flyer."

"I have the lunch shift so I will be free in the evening."

"How much do I owe you for the drink?"

"It's on the house."

Before she could say anything else, he grasped her hand eagerly and kissed it, looking at her intently. Before she realized it, he was gone, and she had his business card with a fifty dollar bill in her palm.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the supports are going on (thanks again), I'm continuing , I don't know where but I have more and more ideas. And to answer to one review this story stay with the same events as in the book 1, but Eric and Sookie don't meet in the same place. Next step : after the talk.


	4. So excited

All characters belong to Charlaine Harris of course.

Chapter 4 : So excited

As Sookie drives home after her shift, all her thoughts wander.

_I don't know how I managed to keep my concentration tonight after this...meeting? __(Jason and his problems seem to be the least of my concern for now on) I've just met a well-mannered, handsome, sexy, funny, broad shouldered, what else...hot vampire? Oh Boy!_

_My luck is that he seems interested in me, and he doesn't hang out with every woman who asks him. Like this Suzy or a crazy nest like Diane and company and he's willing to see me again, not like Bill. _

Bill? O my god! I forgot, we were supposed to go to Fangtasia! What am I going to say to him?!

_What is going on with me? I was attracted to Bill at once and now I can only think about Eric. It must be hormonal. I can't date humans, though I'm all excited as soon as I see an opportunity with a vampire, I'm like every one else thinking about relationship, sex, sharing, sex, companionship, sex, affection, sex, huh did I mention sex?_

She was already driving on Hummingbird Road. _Maybe I could use some sleeping pills if I want to be rested for the lunch shift, I'm so excited! _She went on singing the Pointer Sisters song until she set a foot down on the ground in the backyard of the house.

She took the pills, left a message on the fridge for Gran to wake her and went to bed as soon as possible.

At the same moment in Shreveport:

"Really, Master? You allow me?" Pam's eyes were glimmering with pleasure, licking her upper lip.

"Go ahead, I'll just watch for tonight." Eric held out the whip to her and seated himself comfortably in the armchair, elbows on the armrest, fingers crossed.

The first whip stroke resounded. "Hah" The female vampire pinned to the wall by silver chains was barely recognizable. Eric didn't remember the exact time the sentence had begun: three, four years? For the moment, just one hand was missing. Anyway, it was quite handy to still have somebody to practise on. After the Great Revelation, they must keep a low profile on this aspect of their nature. Humans were not punished here anymore for political reasons either.

They were lucky to have this vampire left; his child was so fond of this hobby. In fact, it was the only activity that shook her constant state of boredom. What a pity she didn't experience the Middle East during the third crusade, he had learnt so much then.

"So Master, how was the psychic girl?" Pam asked between two strokes.

"Interesting, I can assure you."

"And what do you plan to do about her?" She paused to wrap up the whip, unsatisfied, and left it on the table to make good use of pincers.

"First, she will come to Fangtasia tomorrow night. We'll spend some time together and I'll see."

"Spend time like ...a date?" Pam gasped, unaware of the thunderous screams.

"Don't be ridiculous. She is a valuable asset; I can't afford to make any mistakes here. The rough way is not an option anymore."

"Dear Abby could be of help here."

"And what would this fine lady recommend?" Eric smiled.

"To make her priorities your priorities. But on second-thought; it's not vampire-orientated, nor Eric orientated, so I don't think it's applicable." Pam smirked.

"Pam, you forget yourself," Eric frowned.

"Sorry Master, the thrills of the torture made me high, I was overwhelmed."

"Naughty girl, look at what you're doing. The pincers are not the most effective that way. Here, the nerve is here." He pointed calmly and gave her some tips. The hangar became still: the vampire had passed out. The fun was gone and Pam came back to the subject forcefully.

"Where will you take her?"

"What do you mean?"

"To go out. You don't plan on staying with her at Fangtasia?"

"Why not?"

"Because first she will be frightened by the fangbangers, if half of what you said about her is correct, or she will be bored because she's working in a bar, and second I don't think she'll appreciate watching you during your "duties". But I can handle her for you if you prefer to stay at Fangtasia." And with that, her smile brightens fully and her fangs extended.

"You don't even know her."

"I know she's caught your attention, it's enough. I know your tastes and my mouth is watering just thinking of it."

"Mmm... We'll see if you stand a chance. And you must be right; I'll plan something for tomorrow. She's a simple girl; a calm place to talk will be fine."

"That's all you wanna do? Talk?" Pam sounded frustrated.

"Of course not. But where's the rush? And I want to understand why she asked me about those women first of all. It could be bad for business if all the Fangtasia patrons are murdered."

"Whatever, I clean the tools and I will close if you agree."

He nodded, picked his leather jacket and went away. Pam was no fool; she could tell when her sire was not in his normal mood.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note : I dedicate this chapter to Mariaterese and her (excellent) torture session in putting the damage on sequel to the devil you know. Next time : Eric and Sookie in Fangtasia. Here we go girls!


	5. Fangtasia

All characters belong to Charlaine Harris of course.

Chapter 5: Fangtasia

Eric had been examining the same part of the books for half an hour now. Something was missing but he couldn't tell where, he'll check with the accountant later. He apprehended the meeting, and before taking care of the accounts he had been checking his office in all the squares, readjusting every clip holder for an hour.

Finally speaking with his child gave him the idea for tonight. There are always more ideas in two brains, three if you count Dear Abby. He felt his child approaching.

"Yes Pam, come in."

Pam entered, dragging a white and red Sookie by the hand.

"Your guest is here. I'm sorry, but I had to make sure everyone understood she was already taken care of." Showing Sookie's hand in hers. "Longshadow was ready to jump his bar and the others went all Tex Avery's wolf," she said in her most bored tone.

"Yes, I can see why." He whispered.

Sookie was standing in front of the desk, very embarrassed by Pam's cynicism and what she must have experienced on the way to the office. She was absolutely stunning in her little sun dress. Eric was Thor's hammer hard.

"Next time, inform your guests to come directly to the entrance and not queue like anyone else," she went on sarcastically.

"You are dismissed." Eric replied in the coldest possible voice, his eyes never leaving Sookie.

"Sookie, I'm delighted to see you. Have a seat," he gestured toward the couch with a welcoming tone and smile.

"Thanks, I need it."

"Did you cause a riot in my club? I hope you're well insured." He couldn't resist teasing her more.

"No, no, of course not. To tell you the truth, I didn't understand a thing. Pam took someone else's place at the entrance, I was standing in line; she located me at once and introduced herself when a vampire tried to speak with me. She grabbed him by the throat and made him jump 20 meters at least, saying "she's my Master's", just before dragging me here with a speed I could barely follow." She caught her breath. "Maybe you could explain?"

"Explain what? That you are beautiful? That you can not be around vampires without any protection? And that in this area, my protection is the highest you can have?"

"Ah, uh, hum, thank you? And the violence?"

"What violence?"

"You know, Pam and the other vampire?"

Eric chuckled; she was not used to vampire ways.

"We are violent creatures, Sookie. We are all very strong, violent and mean creatures." Eric said in a matter of fact tone.

She stared at him in disbelief "Even you?"

"I manage my instincts better because I'm older, that's all." He replied in a kind voice.

He raised his head.

"Yes Pam?" The door opened.

"Master, I need your signature," Pam asked, papers in hand. In the undertone vampires were sharing, she added _"It's an emergency."_

"Come."

"Here, please," Pam pointed to a spot on the back of a sheet of paper. _"Diane's nest is in the club."_

He signed a document, and she left the room.

"Would you like an ice cream, Sookie?" he asked in the most casual voice.

"Yes, an ice cream would be great." Sookie answered relieved to leave the club.

And with that, they left by the back door to the parking lot, where his red Corvette was waiting for them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks so much for your supports girls!!! If It appeared that men read too, I will make apologizes...but I doubt about it.


	6. Ice creams in Japan

All characters belong to Charlaine Harris of course.

Chapter 6: Ice cream in Japan

The trip from Fangtasia to the ice cream parlour was fast and quiet. Sookie was concentrating on the Shreveport landscape by night and Eric left her to calm down.

The shop was downtown in a renovated area and the sign indicated "Nirvana's ice creams" in luminescent pink and purple letters. On the window, the words displayed promised the widest variety in the city.

As they walked towards their goal, Sookie couldn't stop herself from exclaiming "Yum", and her face brightened.

Eric smiled. "It sounds good to have your approval, and I'm looking forward to hear more."

"I thought I was here to inform you about the crimes."

"Don't be naïve," he replied, taking her hand. She made no gesture to take it away.

The parlour was decorated Indian style, but the owner behind the counter was not Indian at all. Jerry was pale skinned and blue-eyed, with a chubby face. Eric nodded at him and introduced Sookie. Disbelievingly, she immediately recognized his nature; a vampire who sells ice cream?

"What would you like, Sookie?" Jerry asked all smiles (without fangs).

"A brownie boat with tiramisu and cappuccino, with chocolate chip cookies, please." Sookie was looking around her, wondering how they will find a seat, the room was crowded with couples.

"Eric, here are the experiments we have discussed. Can you help yourself with the tray and I'll arrive shortly with the lady's order at your table?"

"Sure." Eric said taking the small tray with 8 small jars and 1 spoon.

He led Sookie through a door with a sign saying "staff only", and at the end of the corridor they arrived shortly to the back of the building, where an exotic wood table with two seats were standing in the middle of a Japanese garden. A lot of garden candles were spread all over the garden and on the table.

"I could never imagine such a place existed in Shreveport!" Sookie exclaimed.

They were barely seated when Jerry came out with the brownie boat and the water.

"Thanks, Jerry." Sookie smiled greedily, but her attention was caught by Eric's tray.

As soon they were left alone, Sookie asked about the jars.

"It's an experiment for a new product for my club and maybe for other vampire clubs if it's concluded. You have the 4 types of blood in sorbet, with the negative and the positive "flavours" as you like to call them."

"With real blood?"

"No, it would be too expensive, but Jerry manufactured them with Royal Blended. My good will stops there."

"So let's try our snack before it melts!"

And with that they both took their spoons to taste, oblivious to the rest of the world.

After moments of sampling, they both agreed that Jerry was an artist.

"So, you don't seem to know much about vampires. Am I the first you've ever seen?"

"Oh no, my neighbour is a vampire as well."

"Bill Compton?"

"Yes, you know him?"

"Yes, kind of. Every new vampire in this area must report to me and we cross each other's paths from time to time. Maybe you won't believe it, but it's a small world."

"And my path crossed the one of a strange band too: Diane, Liam and Malcolm."

"Those ones are not very good for the vampire propaganda. I can only hope you were not alone."

"Bill was there and he told them that I was his."

"And you are?"

"No, I don't even know what he meant!"

"He meant that you belong to him and to him only to fuck and feed of." Eric was trying the fourth jar serenely.

"And that's what Pam meant when she was saying "she's my master's?" Sookie gasped, her eyes wide open.

"Was it true? With Bill?" He countered.

"No, it was for my protection!"

"So you understand Pam used the same trick."

"Yes, but that's all we are – I mean humans - to you: fuck and feed?!"

"Mostly, yes." Eric confirmed tasting the sixth jar.

"You live in a world where the only ones that matter are vampires?!" she exclaimed.

Now it was fortunate that they were alone in the garden because Sookie was really pissed off.

"Sookie, did I ever treat you badly?" Eric asked in a bored tone.

"No." She replied confused.

"So try to understand my values and I'll try to understand yours. Deal?"

"I guess." She agreed reluctantly.

"Don't make any mistake here. We are using the fangbangers, but it goes both ways. Vampires are just sexual objects to them, and fangbangers are considered as sacks of blood."

"Yuck."

"You are different, because you respect people whoever they are. With you," he paused, "I feel like a man for the first time in thousand years." He confessed softly.

Want more ???


	7. Heaven can wait

All characters belong to Charlaine Harris of course.

Chapter 7: Heaven can wait

…"You are different, because you respect people whoever they are. With you," he paused, "I feel like a man for the first time in thousand years." He confessed softly.

Suddenly, the only noises were the ones from the garden, the artificial stream's feeble gurgle, the night insects. Time was suspended.

Sookie was frozen too.

"But I don't want to wait any further, like a human man should." And with that he stood in a blur, and helped her slowly on her feet to face him and kissed her like he had not done in centuries: tenderly and with care.

Sookie was obviously willing. She clasped her hands around his neck strongly and as their make-out session extended, he took her in his arms and began to rise up into the air.

That made her stop: "What's happening?"

"I'm taking you further in the garden, don't worry. My gift is to fly." He whispered, busy to kiss all the spots of her neck and shoulders that made her melt.

"Like Superman?" She teased moaning.

"You are really one of a kind." He grinned.

He landed a short distance from where they originally were, a niche hidden by the trees and the bushes, furnished with what appeared to be very soft mattresses as Sookie could see thanks the numerous candles dispatched in this area as well. She looked around and turned to face him. Eric could see she was very, very angry.

"You haven't planned anything, have you?" Sookie began incisively.

"I'm always prepared for multiple options, that's my nature. That's what allowed me to live for one thousand years, dear one." He replied in a soft tone.

"And who do you think I am?" she kept on looking intently at the mattresses.

"A grown woman, still a virgin, and scared to death to make a choice."

"How…how," she stopped, petrified, staring at Eric.

"Come Sookie, I just wanna hold you, if you allow me."

"Explain first." She possessed no more self confidence.

"My vampire scent is very developed, that's how I know. But I was told beforehand by Diane during a chat."

"Ha …I feel completely stupid… You know everything about me, you've been pulling the strings since the beginning," she paused, "and at the same time, you hide nothing you should to continue to trick me??? I'm lost here."

"I want you to be with me by choice, that's all. And know that my purpose was not to take away your virginity tonight, but only to share intimacy."

"So I misjudge you?"

"Not really, I'm hard as a rock and I dream of FUCKING you all night long, but…"

"But?"

"You need more consideration, so I'm ready to hold my impulses at bay to satisfy you," and he added in a lower tone, "If you want me to."

He noticed that his speech has given good results; Sookie's cheeks were red hot and her eyes full of amazement and then with longing. Her right hand was rising in his direction. At vampire speed, he was next to her to catch her lips hungrily, still managing to keep his mouth soft at the beginning.

In another swift move, they were in the niche and Eric stroked her softly from head to lap on top of her dress and in no time she was on fire, begging for more. Eric moved two inches back to look at her. "Sookie, lover, I really meant what I said before. For tonight, I won't take off your dress, nor go any further."

"Are you for real?" Sookie asked half piqued.

"I'm a myth, but as you are fully aware, I do all I can to exist in your real life." He chuckled.

"Don't you need to feed? Don't you want my blood?" She tried seductively him.

"My body is aching for your blood, but having your blood would mean I would want to have wild sex with you."

"And?"

"And you're not ready."

"What is your plan, to bore me to death?"

"Two minutes ago, you didn't seem very bored."

"Answer me, do you have a schedule?" she teased trying to catch his fang with her tongue.

"Yes a very well tested one, in fact." He replied sucking her lower lip to make her stop.

"And when do you plan to achieve it?"

"Weren't you the one who wanted to know your preferences yesterday?"

"I was?"

"Maybe you thought I didn't hear but we have excellent hearing. To answer to your former question, it depends on the time you'd allow me in the next few days" He stroked lightly above the fabric covering her cleavage, and Sookie's body shivered at once.

"Tomorrow is my day off. I remember that originally, I was supposed to investigate at Fangtasia." Sookie whispered shakily kissing Eric's collarbone.

"So anyway, I would have met you."

"Yes, with your nature and my abilities, I'm sure we were meant to know each other. And I wouldn't have bet one dollar if you had assured me that one day I will be willing to thank Diane."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Would you have resisted this Viking? As you've understood, the story has achieved its goal, Diane was the trigger and this is the end of her doing.

Eric and Sookie will come back soon in another more mature session with an exciting schedule it seems…The sequel is called Less Dead and you can find it on my profile.

This is a reminder because I have discovered that a lot of people have kept Gossip girl on their story alerts. I hope everyone has moved to **Less dead** now! Soon another story for the Halloween contest: **Loves, Curses and Complications – 10/23/09**


End file.
